


Opened Mouth and Across My Knee

by sleepy_ry



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Forced Feminization, Gags, Inspired by Music, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Panties, Personal Favorite, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Gluskin won't have a whore living under his roof. Rather, he makes his ideal spouse.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Opened Mouth and Across My Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Outlast' nor am I profiting from this

A whore decorates her body with lace and makeup and makes her pleasure known. Gluskin won’t have one in his household and decorates Waylon in his work. He’s growing skinnier, concerning with the winter closing in; Mount Massive has little care for keeping its inhabitants comfortable. Waylon practically drowns in nightgowns already, and he’s gorgeous in Gluskin's borrowed clothing, but those do little to keep him warm. 

“You’re beautiful, kitten.” Simple praise; one he always grows embarrassed over. “Mother would insist I be sorry for those other men, married to whores. I recall a neighbor woman -- nasty thing who claimed I peeked into her window. People always looked when it came to her.” 

Waylon’s nails dig into his thighs. A noise emerges from his mouth, muffled by the panties clenched between his teeth. He’s been well-behaved, and a behaving bride keeps clean panties in her mouth. A month ago, he was wetting and wearing them to bed, shivering as Gluskin hogged the comforter. 

Now, he’s clean and taking a cock up the ass, being warmed in return for being a dutiful spouse. In the beginning, he could do little more than a finger, and shrieked, horrified when spread open, the latter being a quality he’s managed to retain. 

Truthfully, he finds it endearing, watching him clench around nothing, face pressed into the ground. In rare moments, he’s lucky enough to catch Waylon crying. Ever since his failed escape attempt, it’s happened less and less, and he intends on tasting every aspect of his darling. Someday, he even intends on escaping this place, and then? 

Then, he intends on fatherhood, pumping Waylon  _ swollen  _ with his seed, watching him grow, and tasting the sweet honeysuckle of his cunt, the ambrosia of his  _ milk.  _

They’re going to be so happy, so beautiful together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author loves every bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
